Apple Crisp and Scones
by QueenJay13
Summary: One-Shot FrUk :P hahaha


**A/N Sorry for O.C.C don't own hetalia **

The smell of apples and cinnamon carried through out his apartment of the condo. Francis was at the very end of the four house condo, nearest to the dumpster, then it was an Englishman named Arthur, Then it was Diana an old trouble making woman and Kathrine a kindhearted older woman. The two old women reminded Francis of Sophia and Rose from The Golden Girls and Francis was convinced that someone in Arthur's early childhood super-glued a very fluffy short plant on his forehead where his eyebrows were supposed to be. The time beeped warning Francis that if he didn't get whatever was in the oven that it would burn. Francis took out the apple crisp he was baking and served up a large piece for himself along with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream in. He slid out the back door to eat his crisp. It was a beautiful day. It was 80 degrees pure heat and no humidity. Arthur was sipping tea, nibbling on something that might be edible, might, and was engrossed in a newspaper.

"Hello Artie." Francis chimed. sitting in a chair nearest to Arthur while still staying on his property.

"It's Arthur you frog." Arthur said not looking up from his paper, his eyebrows knitted together.

"But Arthur is too formal mon cher." Francis said taking a bite of crisp.

"I don't care how formal it sounds." Francis frowned although he was enjoying aggravating his neighbor. He suddenly herd a crack, he couldn't tell if it was from the mystery food, Arthur cracking his jaw/neck or Arthur breaking a tooth. Either way none of those options where very good.

"Arthur would you like some apple crisp?"

"Not if you cooked it." Arthur spat back. Francis had to fight back a giggle that was threatening to break loose. He sounded as if Francis was the worst cook ever and this was coming form a man who had mange to have started a fire while trying to make _**Cold**_ cereal.

"First off it's baking and second it probably tastes better then whatever your eating." Francis pointed to the mystery food.

"Scones are delicious." Stated Arthur. 'Ohhh that's what that is.' thought Francis.

"Just one bite." Francis said as he himself took a bite.

"No I have my scone and my tea." Arthur said. Francis sneaked right next to Arthur who still hadn't looked up from his paper. Francis stabbed an apple slice and brought it up near Arthur's face.

"It's just one bite." Francis pleaded. Arthur finally put his paper down and looked at Francis who held the fork just inches from Arthur's face.

"I said no." Before he could add anything else Francis quickly put the apple into the Brit's mouth. The apple dissolved in Arthur's mouth as he slowly chewed the apple. It was the best thing the Brit had had in his mouth for years of course he wasn't going to tell the Frenchman that.

"Are you sure you don't want any apple crisp?" Francis teased.

"I'm sure that I don't want any of you bloody crisp you twit." Francis didn't buy that. He stabbed another piece and fed it to Arthur who accepted it.

"Mon Cher~ I thought you didn't want any?"

"I don't" He said as Francis fed him another piece.

"Then why do you keep eating it." Francis ate a piece.

"Because you keep feeding it to me you Frog!" Arthur exclaimed. Francis smirked,

"You know i can get you your own and still feed it to you Mon cher. All you have to do is ask." Francis said lightly as his breathe softly brushed Arthur's ear. Francis fed him another bite before he leaned down and quickly pecked Arthur's lips. He quickly stepped back.

"Remember all you have to do is ask." Francis said as he retreated back into his house. Arthur picked up his paper like nothing had happened. The he took his scone, took a bite, and scowled at it for not tasting better. He sighed and continued to read how and why the work was going to shit.

The End

**A/N so that's it. Something like this kinda happened to me minus the love and the kiss and the flirting and the awkwardness. I kinda felt like i needed to include the mischievous old ladies just because I love how some old ladies have sassy attitudes and don't let their age effect what they want to do. I also don't like the news as you can tell tehehe anyway hoped you enjoyed it if you didn't oh well no skin off my teeth Tehehe :P **


End file.
